glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ula Dwayne
Ula Dwayne is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She will be the central character of GTNT: Violet. Ula made her first appearance during Welcome to High School. 'She started the series as a sassy and youthful small town girl, altough she constantly struggled due to her less fortunate household. Ula slowly matures throughout the series into a young adult, as she suffers the consequences implicted on her social class and eventually gets sent to prison, as she also struggles to achieve her dream of becoming a recording artist, which she finally accomplished on the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks She was created by Gleekerr, and is portrayed by singer Elle Varner. Backstory Ula was born on a very precaurious house, both her parents worked all day for her and her eight brothers. Ula was a tomboy when she was a kid, and started singing when she was four. Growing up in a slum, she always had dreams of being someone, of being known. She also wants to make her family's situation better. She is the second oldest of her eight brothers, and she sometimes took responsibility over them when their parents were absent. Her father used to be involved in drugs and was arrested and is spending time in jail due to it, much to the shame of her mother. Personality Ula is very fierce. She hides away her poverty at school because she is ashamed of it. She usually comes of as sarcastic and funny. She hates the popular wing. During Season One, Ula is shown as funny, talkative and sarcastic, she is very devoted to glee club and helped them through many situations. She is shown to be a great friend to everyone, and decides to focus attention on herself, rather than commiting herself to a romantic relationship. Biography Season One Ula is first introduced in Welcome to High School as a normal student on Woodsville and best friends with Leni Torres. She sings up for glee club trying to follow her singing dreams after coming from a rough childhood and is acepted, whie Leni joins her on the following episode. Leni and Ula get into a big fight during Into You as a result of Brandon's plot of destroying glee club, but the two get back to being best friends after Brandons plot is revealed. Throughout the season, Ula is shown to be agressive and sassy, stating she doesnt needs love to feel better about herself. She sneaks into a private school during There Will Be Blood, in order to spy on The Freakshows competition at Nationals, and is then joined by the rest of glee club and meets Adam Wilson, who develops a big crush on Ula and Ula rejects him several times, tough she starts having more interest on him as time goes on. During Dollar Bills, Ula announces she won't be able to go to Nationals as she can't afford the money, and starts becoming more independant from people and showing her true inner emotions. She goes on selling drugs in order to get money for the trip and for her mother, but her mother quickly reacts angrily and Ula pormises she won't do it again. Adam then motivates Ula and he and The Freakshows give her money to get to Nationals. She then goes to LA and competes at Nationals along with the rest of glee club, where they get second place and is last seen saying goodbye to Shan, along with the rest of glee club as she graduates. Season Two Ula is first seen on the season premiere, The New Year, giving a monlogue on her Summer vacations and enjoying her time at glee club. During Same Heart, she develops a platonic crush on her friend, Samuel X, and declares her feelings for him. However, Sam feels they are better off as friends and she does agree, Sam also tells her to go on a date with Adam, but Ula again refuses to do so. During Twins, Ula gets frustrated at Leni as she only talked about Kyle, and Ula wishes to spend more time with her friend, Leni gets angry at first, but then understants and agrees to have a girls night with Ula. During FridayNight, she makes Lennon Larson and Iris Novak go out to a club with her, where she accidentaly kisses Lucas Drake and then meets Adam Wilson. Ula tells Adam she realized she rejected him out of fear of feeling weakness, and asks him out on a date. Adam rejects the date saying he is in love with someone else, leaving Ula devastated. She then helps Leni move on from her break-up with Kyle. During Kill 'Em with Sass, The Freashows and The Magnetics meet again prior to regionals, where Ula notices Adam's girlfriend, Trish Salling having joined The Magnetics. Later on, Trish asks Ula to step away from Ula as he is hers now, but Ula states Adam still wants her. During The Calm Before, Ula discovers Trish cheating on Adam, causing Adam to break up with Trish and realising he should give Ula another chance. Ula asks Adam forgiveness for rejecting him in the past and they kiss. She then loses her virginity to Adam during Eight Months. Ula goes up for the post of glee club co-captain during New York Bound, tired of Kat's consistent prominence. Ula, however, is ultimately not chosen as captain but Kat is instead. Season Three Ula is first seen on the season premiere, What the Fuck's Glee Club? 'where she starts her Senior year after breaking up with Adam during the Summer and determined to become a professional singer. During 'Ashes 'Ula gets in contact with famous music producer, Walter Fox, and performs for him in order for him to give her a chance on his studio, and is finally accepted by him. Ula then starts recording music material with him, and is seen to be excited and hopeful about her future. During 'Young Dreams '''Ula's younger brother starts selling meth, something Ula did in her youth but is now completely against it. Sabina learns about it, and eventually contacts the police about the situation, Ula then gave herself in instead of making her little brother go to prison, and thus ruined her recording contract. Ula is the centric character during Girl From the Hoods, in which she is sentenced to prison. Ula is shown to struggle at the new environment, but eventually befriends Lauren Miller, who is a drug addict. Ula struggles between staying calm and accepting her situation while also realizing the consequences of her actions, and atop all of this, she is constantly threatened by other prisoners. Ula then decides to acept her life and move on forward despite of her situation, and is given an early release after spending a month in prison during 'The Bride. ' During 'Secrets '''Ula is shown to have given up on her dream to become a recording artist, and instead tries to focus on graduating high school. However, after visiting Lauren in prison during 'Babineaux Académie 'who encourages Ula to still aim high for her dreams, Ula starts recording music with Freya's help. Soon after that, during 'Chains 'Ula learns Lauren had died in prison, Ula then tattoos "''For Lauren" ''on her left wrist, in order to achieve her dreams as a dedication to her friend. Some months later, during 'Oblivion 'Ula is still recording music by her own, but is barely receiving any attention for it. Freya helps Ula remind herself on everything that she went through, and Ula decides to keep on trying to get her music out there. The Freakshows original members all go on a trip together during 'The Last Touch 'in which Ula is shown to bond with Rose over their ways of transmitting their feelings through art, and Ula starts saying goodbye to her friends, realizing how much they had all changed since they started glee club. She then travels with glee club for Internationals in London during 'When In London, pt I and 'Pt II '''in order to win first place as to save glee club from being closed, and they eventually win the competition. When she gets back to her home, Ula is surprised as a music producer tells her he has heard all about her, and that he wants to produce new music with her, which Ula gladly accepts. During the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks 'Ula starts recording her new music and reveals she will be moving to Los Angeles for her career. She then meets her ex-boyfriend, Adam, and he tells her how much mature she now looks, and wishes her good luck on her future. Ula is then seen receiving her diploma and then saying a definitive goodbye to school and glee club, closing the school's door behind her. Ula's last scene shows her recording her first music video in Los Angeles. GTNT: Violet Trivia *She was created almost by mistake. *She is one of the few original glee club members that keeps her virginity (along with Rose Mitchel). *Her favorite movie is ''Mean Girls, and her favorite television series is Skins. '' *Her favorite music artist is ''M.I.A *She is of Haitian and Barbadian descent. *She was named after her father's Slovenian friend. *She was the last original main character to have kissed someone on screen (accidentaly kissed Lucas Drake during FridayNight.) *She is one of two characters with the most episode appearances, having been absent solely through one episode. **The other character with the most appearances is her best friend, Leni Torres. *Her appearance in Season Four makes her one of four characters to have been part of the main cast for every single season (alongside Iris Novak, Kat Kowalski and Samuel Abrams) Gallery Ula.jpg|Ula- Season 1 TNTFC1.jpg 1aa2ca3b-6fc3-4875-9dfa-f0e5aeeb64d0wallpaper.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:GTNT: Colors Characters